wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Elune
One of Azeroth's few full deities, Elune '''(also known as the''' Mother Moon, the Night Warrior, and Mu'sha) is the goddess of the moon.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Elune Background Beyond Divinity: Woman and Mother Elune is as much a collection of ideals as she is a personality in her own right. A powerful and spiritual deity, she is fundamentally an incorporeal being. Nevertheless, she is often depicted as a beautiful night elf woman crowned with a simple platinum circlet and surrounded by dazzling luminescence. Artists also traditionally portray her with long, white hair, alabaster skin, and eyes of pure moonlight. To the best of anyone's knowledge, Elune has only had one lover: the demigod Malorne. Together they conceived a child, Cenarius, who possessed a powerful combination of his mother's love for the creatures of Azeroth and his father's connection to the Emerald Dream. The tauren have a myth that purportedly relates the story of Cenarius' conception. Facets of the Goddess Strongly associated with healing, peace, and tolerance, Elune has been revered by the night elves and other races since ancient times. However, the Mother Moon is not a goddess who advocates peace at all costs. Indeed, one of Elune's aspects since ancient times has been the Night Warrior, who is said to take the valiant dead from the battlefield and set them riding across the evening sky as stars. Long before the Great Sundering, an order of priests had dedicated itself to Elune's service. The highest echelon of this order is known as the Sisters of Elune, and as the name implies, membership in this echelon is open only to women. Their battle chants can call down Elune's wrath to smite an enemy, and their prayers can heal even the gravely wounded. Items Related to Elune Moonthcloth The Denizens of the Cosmos Naaru Tauren The Children of the Stars "Darkness covered us in the beginning, and we could not see. We cried for guidance and the moon shone down bright upon us." - The night elf priestess Tyrande WhisperwindWoW TCG Card: Tyrande Whisperwind The High Elves The Sin'dorei Tauren The Professions of the Cosmos Druid "The stars fly freely tonight; Elune must be restless."WoW TCG Card: Lunar Barrage File:Eriun Moonglow.jpg|Eriun Moonglow: "In the name of the storms and the stars, I shall end you!" The elements that carve form into the universe are fluid forces of nature. Some beings seek to bend the power of these natural elements to their will. Druids, however, worship the protecting spirits of nature. Long ago, nature’s equilibrium was thrown out of balance, leaving the world vulnerable to catastrophic events, including the first invasion of the Burning Legion. By leveraging the sacred powers of the moon, the sun, and the stars, balance druids access arcane and nature magics—made more potent still through shapeshifting, when the spellcaster takes the form of the moonkin—to aid in the fight against imbalance that threatens the natural order of all things.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Druid Mage "I pray that the Light of a Thousand Moons will grant me this honor." - Enchanted MagusWoW TCG Card: Girdle of the Queen's Champion File:Almia Moonwhisper.jpg|Almia Moonwhisper: "In this time of chaos and turmoil, it may fall to those of us who can manipulate the arcane to rein in the fury of the elements." Mages are arcane spellcasters and once, a constant stream of volatile arcane energy bled from a rift, lashing out across Azeroth. Magic wards were crafted to staunch the escaping lifeblood. Eventually, the tumultuous energies calmed and settled in balance. All that remained was an immense lack of scintillating energy that would be called the "Well of Eternity".World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 og. 68 on iBooks Eventually, a tribe's mystics began worshipping the moon goddess, Elune, who they believed was bound to the Well of Eternity. They claimed that the deity slumbered within the fount's depths during daylight hours. They discovered the name Kalimdor and other titan-forged words from communing with Elune and investigating strange artifacts scattered around the Well's periphery. Influenced by this newfound language. they called themselves kaldorei—children of the stars—or night elves.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 195 on iBooks In time, many of the night elves became obsessed with unlocking the Well of Eternity's secrets. They rigorously studied the fount's arcane energies, becoming learned sorcerers. They harnessed the powers of the arcane lake.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 197 on iBooks Priest(ess) File:Lafiel.jpg|Lafiel: Even the grace of Elune cannot keep all her daughters from the shadow. File:Kintara Wintermoon.jpg|Kintara Wintermoon: Even the light of the moon casts a shadow. Priests are devoted to the spiritual,World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Priest that which relates to the Spirit, the primal life force that shamans tap into.Dave Kosak on Twitter Warlock File:Blackhorn Fearmonger.jpg|Blackhorn Fearmonger: "Sargeras has granted us more power than Elune could ever dream of." File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Kena Shadowbrand: Warlocks have the ability to convert their own life force into rewards - both material and evanescent. File:Medivh the Corrupted.jpg|Medivh the Corrupted: "It was Sargeras who taught me what the final fate of all fools must be." Warlocks are magical practitioners who seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells.Ultimate Visual Guide A warlock can believe in Elune,WoW TCG Card: Blackhorn Fearmonger but that does not mean a warlock worships the goddess. Sisterhood of Elune "As with the moon, you may not always see Elune's power in the daylight, but it's always there." The city of Suramar became the center of night elf worship and home to the Sisterhood of Elune. This order, composed of female night elves, dedicated itself to venerating the moon goddess. The Sisterhood's priestesses had a hand in nearly all aspects of early night elf civilization, from acting as spiritual leaders to helping defend their burgeoning territories from outside threats.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 196 on iBooks Temple Of Elune Tomb of Sargeras The Speculation Section Did Elune Create Dark Naaru? Did Elune, Directly or Indirectly, Form Demons? Demons were formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 38 on iBooks As such, it might be possible that Elune indirectly created demons if she created the dark naaru because the dark naaru would - or does - have both Light and Void energies, energies that could bleed together and form demons as a result. Does Elune Exist Inside A Well Or Inside Moonwells? Is Elune An Arcane Goddess? Elune is a deity who mystics believed was bound to the Well of Eternity,World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 195 on iBooks an arcane lake. If Elune, when regarding to World of Warcraft, does exist inside an arcane well or in arcane wells, she might be an arcane deity with arcane energies. Is Elune An Immortal With The Essence Of The Immortals? Elune is a goddess and all gods are immortals.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Gods As an immortal, Elune would — or does — have the essence of the immortals, which pulses with chaotic energy, which fel is described as.Dave Kosak on Twitter Is Elune Demonic Or A Demon? Elune may be demonic or a demon if she has an essence that pulses with fel because fel energy is demonic. References Category:Lore Category:Magic